Reaching You
by Lys
Summary: Sometimes to achieve something great, you must first overcome the barriers which stand between yourself and your goal. A look at how broken barriers change the relationship between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. 2/6 Posted.
1. Prologue

Reaching You   
Lys Summers 

To achieve anything great, one must first overcome the barriers between us and our goal. A different look at the progression of the relationship between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. 

***Note*** It's been explained that Hisoka's empathy often causes confusion between what it is that he feels, and what others around him are feeling. So this story has been written in a different style. All emotions are incolsed like _/this/_, and you are not going to be told whose they are. Often in one section there will be several emotions, they could all be from one character, a few from each... its up to your interpretation! 

This is only a small introduction to the story - to let you get the feel of the characters and how they will be written, as well as the way its (hopefully) unique style is let out. It focuses on breaking through the inner defenses both Shinigami have naturally built up, and how it brings them together. A Tsuzuki/Hisoka romance. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated. 

Prologue 

_"Stranger than your sympathy,   
All these thougths you stole from me.   
I'm not sure where I belong,   
Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong."_   
-"Sympathy" The Goo Goo Dolls 

_/Curiosity. Contemplation./_

"Hisoka? Hey, Hisoka! What are you looking at? What do you see?" 

Hisoka turned his wide green eyes from the office window and instead focuses his attention on the smiling face of his partner, bare inches away. 

"What do I see? I see you trying to find a way to avoid work like usual, Tsuzuki." 

Instead of pleading innocence, or making an excuse, Tsuzuki only grinned widely and propped his chin in his hands; violet eyes searchig Hisoka's face. "But you're so much more interesting than paperwork, Hisoka! I's rather be over here with you!" 

_/Suprise. Happiness. Honesty./_

"..." After a futile attempt to fight down his blush, Hisoka settled for affecting an irritated tone. "Idiot." But the word perhaps wasn't as cold as he intended, and the smile on his partner's face only grew brighter. 

"C'mon Hisoka, lets go down to earth for lunch! I know a place that has great cherry pies!" 

With that Tsuzuki grabbed his long shirt sleeve and began to tug him towards the door. Hisoka didn't even bother to argue. 

_/Contentment. Affection. Warmth./_

Frowning slightly Hisoka put a hand to his head and pulled himself out of Tsuzuki's grasp, following at a more sedate pace. 

_What is this... Is this Tsuzuki I'm feeling? Or..._

The childish Shinigami in question turned and beconed to Hisoka impatiently. "Come on, we have to get there before the luncheon dessert special is over!" 

_/Anticipation. Endearment. And.../_

_Something missing, something long forgotten..._

Shaking his head, Hisoka simply picked up the pace. 

_Nothing. Nothing else._

_/Resolution./_

End Prologue 

Next - Part 2: Distance 


	2. Distance

**Reaching You**   
Lys Summers 

Lyrics and some lines from the setting paragraph are property of **The Goo Goo Dolls**, from different songs from the album **"Gutterflower"**. I don't own **Yami no Matsuei**. Feedback welcomed. 

To further confuse you wonderful readers, not only am I making it unclear as to who's feeling what, now when I'm referring what someone felt, I'm going to make it so you don't know which 'he' I'm talking about. So what 'he' felt could mean Tsuzuki, or Hisoka who felt it *through* Tsuzuki, or Hisoka who felt it for himself. Confused? I sure as hell am, and it's *my* story! 

This story should be called "Results of listening to **'Gutterflower'** on repeat while sleeping." I think the CD is engrained into my mind. But it's very good, go buy it. Just so you know, it's my opinion that Hisoka has rather low self-esteem (I mean, if you had his life, wouldn't you?) So that tells you why he thinks certain things in here, even if he doesn't say it. 

Please enjoy. 

_/Emotions/   
Thoughts_

**Part 2:**_ Distance_

Sometimes allowing ourselves the weakness of comfort isn't such a bad thing after all, you take a lot of chances with your feelings; no one really knows what you feel. It's always a risk when you believe in something; nothing's real and nothing lasts. You turn your pretty head if it gets real. It's safer to be alone. 

_"Stranger than your sympathy,   
Take these things so I don't feel.   
I'm killing myself from the inside out,   
Now my head's been filled with doubt."_   
-"Sympathy" The Goo Goo Dolls 

_/Frustration. Worry. Exasperation./_

Shoving his hands further into his coat pockets Hisoka continued to trudge through the snow; more cold flakes falling from the dark sky to join the rapidly growing piles on the ground. 

Hisoka hated winter. The bitter wind whipped at his face and teasingly played with the end of his long scarf as he continued his search. Not that he really cared where his idiot partner was right now… 

_/Denial. **Worry**./_

_Alright… maybe I care. Just a little bit._

After all, Tsuzuki had been due back at the hotel an hour ago. Knowing the childish Shinigami he had just found something that grabbed his attention and forgotten the time. Forgotten that Hisoka was waiting for him… 

_Stop that. It doesn't matter anyways; you're getting too attached to him as it is._

With his pensive green eyes aimed steadily at the ground, Hisoka kept empathetically looking for Tsuzuki, whose mind felt like an odd combination of sunshine, chocolate and stone. He had long ago decided not to question this; like all other aspects of his partner it made no sense. How he could care about everyone, yet hold such low regard for himself. How someone with a childish exterior could have so much power. 

_How he makes me believe I don't always have to be alone…_

Hisoka frowned at the intruding thought. It's safer to be alone. Getting close to someone means opening yourself to pain; something he remembered all too well. 

But if you feel nothing, you can't be hurt. 

_Maybe I don't hate the cold so much after all…_

_/Desire. Surprise./_

Hisoka found his thoughts abruptly pushed aside with a wave of emotion that flooded his mind. _Tsuzuki…_ Turning his gaze to a line of stores across the street, Hisoka saw the object of his search; nearly plastered to the window of a small bakery where various cakes and sweets were on display. Letting out a sigh that condensed as soon as it hit the frigid air he simply stood and watched his partner for a moment, absorbed in his childish delight. _Figures…_

As if alerted by Hisoka's silent observation Tsuzuki turned, his violet eyes locking with the green ones darkened in thought. Smiling brightly he ran across the street to stand in front of his shorter partner, taking in the other's cold-flushed cheeks and layers of clothes in the blink of an eye. "Hisoka, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be outside in such cold… you'll get sick!" 

The green eyes widened for a brief moment, then narrowed into a hard glare. "Idiot! What are you talking about, getting sick? See if I ever worry again if you're out late and don't come…" 

_/Shock. Wariness. Overwhelming happiness./_

Hisoka nearly tumbled to the ground as Tsuzuki hurled towards him, as it was he was pinned in a tight embrace, the waves of Tsuzuki's joy warming him despite the temperature. "Hisoka! You were worried! You were worried about me! You do care!" 

"Y-you idiot!" Hisoka tried to sound angry, but it was a miserable attempt, affection and slight embarrassment tinged his shaky voice. "Let me go, right now!" 

Pulling back slightly Tsuzuki grinned at Hisoka, the same warmth he had felt before lighting his face. "It's ok Hisoka, I'm glad. Just because the weather's cold, doesn't mean you have to pretend to be." 

Trying to frown, to scowl, or even muster a glare, Hisoka found he was unable to do so in the face of such honest affection. He settled for simply gazing up at the face of his partner, a sad, almost-smile, gracing his delicate features. A breathless "Maybe" was the only response Tsuzuki received. 

That seemed enough for Tsuzuki as he released the blushing Shinigami and began walking briskly in the direction of the hotel, though he kept one arm fixed firmly around Hisoka's shoulders, holding him relatively close. 

_/Caring. Release. Warmth./_

And for once Hisoka allowed himself the security of that embrace, moving in towards Tsuzuki ever so slightly and basking in the feeling that he wasn't alone. 

_Sometimes I want to believe Tsuzuki… Because you just won't let me keep my distance._

_Because you're the only one who can drive the cold away._

Next - **Part Three:** _Need._


End file.
